Dont leave me
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: sakura hates sasuke, what happen when shesset up on a date, than Karin shows up.
1. first kiss

Me: Time for Sasusaku time!

Sasuke: ugh, Sakura is just a friend, I don't think of her as anything else! Shes annoying, and stupid!

Sakura: Sasuke, I cant believe you would say that!

Sasuke: …Crap… Sakura wait! Come back!

Naruto: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden!

Sakura: GET AWAY FROM ME SASUKE!

Me: note, in this story, Sakura doesn't like Sasuke, she hates him. But Sasuke, after she yells at him, starts to have bit of an interest in her.

(Narutos POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'erh…. 5 more minutes Saku-Chan…" I grinned and hugged an empty thing of ramen.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"GAH! OK! IM UP ALREADY!" I got up and turned off I Sakura looking alarm clock. "Time to get ready for school!" I cheered and walked towards the bathroom, when I reached out for the door, I tripped over a cup of ramen. My face hitting the door, causing me to have a nosebleed. "DANG IT!"

(Sakura' s POV)

Tweet tweet!

My eyes flashed open. I smiled and looked out the window. The birds were singing, and I could tell this was going to be a good day. "what a beautiful morning!" I got up and went to my pink wall papered bathroom and got ready for school.

(SASUKE POV)

RING RING RING RING RING RING

I sat up and stared at my alarm clock. I turned it off.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

I looked under my bed and pulled out a hammer, I looked at my alarm clock and sighed.

SMASH!

My alarm clock was now broken. I threw it out the window and got out a new one. I left for my bathroom to "release" my inner fluids. Yes, I have to go really bad.

(NORMAL POV)

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga walked into the gates with each other.

ALRIGHT! My first objective! Make Shikamaru Nara fall for me!" yelled Ino applying her eye shadow.

All the girls were wearing uniforms. They have a white buttoned up shirt with a blue collar, a blue and white skirt that went to their knees, white stockings that went up to their knees, and black shoes. Ino had her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and 2 hairclips in her hair, one on her right and one on her left side of her head. Sakura put her pink down, but pulled her bangs back, which made her look pretty considering that huge forehead she has (Sakura: EXCUSE ME!), and Hinata letting her long hair down.

"W-What is she talking about Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"She's boy crazy Hinata. I don't understand it either."

"HINATA!"  
Hinata turned around, to find herself hugged by the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. She blushed. "N-Naruto-Kun…" He started telling her how pretty she was, while Ino was going on about how hot Shikamaru was.

"Ino, stop it, you look foolish." Said Sakura, her hands on her hip, making her look tough.

"You too dope." Said Sasuke to Naruto.

Both blondes glared at them "FOOLISH!" they both yelled in unison. Ino went up to Sakura and pointed at her, "Well Sakura, maybe if YOU were in love you'd know how I FEEL!"

"Oh Yeah? Well im not interested in a relationship right now!" she pink hair hiding the fact that she was blushing. Ino started going towards her, and Sakura took steps backwards.

"YEAH SASUKE! IF ONLY YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HINA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto doing what ino was doing, and walking towards him. Sasuke just like Sakura backed up, and than he and Sakura bumped into each other, making them fall.

Ino had a shocked look on her face. "SAKURA!" she screamed! "SASUKE!" yelled Naruto. Hinata just smiled. Sakura has fallen first, which meant that Sasuke fell on top of her. ** Their lips pressed onto each other.**

Sakura looked up. Sasuke did to… Sakura pulled away and they gazed at each other for a minute. So many girls were glaring at Sakura. Guys glaring at Sasuke. Suddenly Sakura' came back to Earth! "UCHIHA! GET OFF ME OR ILL KNOCK YOUR PRETTY BOY FACE INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" Sasuke, not wanting to loose his beautiful face, got off. Sakura got up and went back toHinata. Ino and naruto looked at each other, an evil smile forming on each others faces. Ino turned to Sakura.

"Sakura! Lets go to the mall today!" she squeled when Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "US TOO TEME!" he just said "hm, whatever" and agreed.

Hinata looked at them, "Well also bring Tenten."

"Great! Well bring Neji and Shikamaru!" said Naruto. "See you guys later!"

After school they all met at Sakura's house.

"Why are we at my house?" asked Sakura, wishing to know why they couldn't have gone to someone elses house.

"because YOU have the best clothes." Said Tenten.

Ino was wearing a purple spaghetti straped tank top, it was purple with a pink rose on the front. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans. She also wore a pair of black converse. Her hair was pulled into two long blonde pig tails (A/N: Kinda like Utaus on Shugo Chara), with two clips on each side of her head.

Sakura wore a hot pink shirt that had a black flower on the front, she also wore a black mini-skirt with black and hot pink zebra stripped leggings. She wore black heels with pink diamonds on them. She pulled her hair to the side.

Hinata wore a purple t-shirt with a butterfly on it, she wore a pair of dark blue Capri's, with a pink heart hair clip in her long violet hair. She wore purple heels. Tenten wore a spaghetti straped shirt that was pink with a panda on it. She also wore a mini-skirt and black heels and had her hair up in a panda way.

"Now, lets go meet up with the guys." Said Ino.

Everyone was pretty excited except for Sakura.

Me: ^^

Sasuke: I hated it!

Sakura: *starts crying again and runs to the bathroom*

Sasuke: DANG IT! SAKURA I WAS KIDDING! *runs after her*

Hinata: what was that about?

Me: Lovers Quarrel.

Sasuke: *comes back with Sakura* WE ARENT LOVERS!

Sakura: WAH! *cries again and goes back to the bathroom*

Sasuke: SAKURA! GET BACK HERE! *runs after her*

Me: ^^ Bye bye!


	2. second kiss

Me: here we go again.

Sasuke: THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THAT STUPID SASUSAKU STORY!

Sakura: *cries again and runs away*

Sasuke: SHIZ! WAIT! COME BACK! *runs after her*

Me: I do not own Naruto or anything, but Sasuke owns Sakura.

Sakura: *comes back* Really?

Sasuke: NO!

Sakura: WAH! *runs off*

Sasuke: *curses under his breathe* Sakura please come back! *runs after her*

(ok, cause I don't wanna say what they wear, all the guys wear the same thing they wear in the anime, not the girls, only the guys!)

"Hey guys!" said Ino, running up to the guys, followed by Tenten, Hinata, and lastly Sakura. (Who was glaring at Sasuke.

"hey Hinata-Chan!" said naruto, running up to hug Hinata. She blushed. "H-Hello n-naruto-kun…"

"SHIKAMARU!" yelled Ino, hugging Shikamaru, "ugh, get off me woman…." She looked up at him with sad eyes. He smirked and returned her hug, which made her happy and she giggled.

Tenten saw Neji and they exchanged glances. "Hi Neji!" she smiled. "Hello Tenten." He smiled and stroked her hair with his hand. "you look pretty today." She blushed, "Thank you…"

Sakura glared at Sasuke. He just smirked at her and walked towards her, all the others watched him, excitement filling them at the thought of what was going to happen.

He pulled her to him, hands gripped firmly on her waist as he leaned closer, their foreheads touching.

"I swear Uchiha, don't you do it." She warned. He just smirked again and whispered into her right ear, "You know you like it…" than, he kissed her neck, causing her to jump back away from him, sending another glare towards him. Shikamaru looked at the two, "You two get a room! Geez!" he said. Sakura looked at him, "You wanna loose your face lazy butt or what?" she was walking towards him, Sasuke trying to pull her away. He had seen her beat up a guy before and it wasn't very pretty. She turned around to face Sasuke but instead, she found herself looking into his eyes. There was… hurt? Sadness? She couldn't tell… maybe… loneliness? He bent down, "Don't hurt anyone, I don't want that hug forehead of yours getting scared on our date."

Her eyes widened, for once she didn't care about the forehead, BUT DATE! She pulled away, "We are SO not on a date!" she hissed, glaring at him. Ino looked at them, "YES WE ARE SAKU-CHAN! You and Sasuke, me and Shika, Naru and Hina, and Neji and Tenten!" she seemed nervous when she said it. "WHY WASN'T I TOLD!" screamed Sakura. "You would've said no…" said Hinata. Sakura looked at her, she didn't want to scream at her, both Ino and Hinata have wanted to go on dates with Naruto and Shikamaru for a long time. She tuned to Ino, "Fine, but on one condition, this THING does not kiss me, not hug me, I am fine with an arm around the waist, BUT NO KISSING OR HUGGING!" she turned to look at Sasuke, but he was already beside her, an arm around her waist. "than lets go Sakura-_Chan_." They went into McDonalds and sat down, while they were eating, Sasuke slipped his hand into Sakura' s and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him, a fry in her mouth. Sasuke couldn't help it, he laughed, she glared at him, he looked back at her, than the fry, leaned forward, and bit a piece off. Sakura blushed, and squeezed his fingers, which hurt him, a lot. She let go when she almost saw him faint, but he looked at her than picked up a fry and put it in her mouth. She smiled, and leaned in to eat it, quickly, Sasuke leaned in, replacing the fry with his lips, and she kissed him. Hey eyes widened. He pulled back.

"I thought you said no kissing Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto.

"Yeah Sakura, whyd you kiss him?" asked Ino.

"I! HE! FRY! REPLACED! LIPS! GAH!" she screamed, she glared at Sasuke, who was smirking. She reached for her cup of ice, closed her eyes, and dumped the ice into his shorts. He stood up, "COLD!" everyone laughed, even Sakura, it was so funny. Sasuke, finally fed up with her bitchy attitude, grabbed her hand and took her somewhere else, away from their group. He sat on a bench pulling her down with him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" looks like she' s got on his bad side. Perfect…

"um, I felt like it, not to mention I said NO KISSING!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!" he was mad now, he was gonna explode. And that's what she wanted to see. "no you kissed me Sherlock." She said. This time, it was her turn to smirk. He exploded all right, next thing she knows, their in his car, and he has her pinned down in the back seat.

"Sasuke! Let go of me!" she screamed. Ok, this is not what was supposed to happen.

He starred down at her for a minute. She was wriggling and trying to get out, like a mouse trapped in a maze. Soon, she started crying , his eyes widened, she had stopped moving, and all she could do was cry… she looked up at him again. "Pease Sasuke-Kun, let me go…" he wasn't listening, he was starring into her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes, he took his hand and wiped away the tears, she smiled and looked up at him once more, he leaned forward, she did too, her eyelids fell, and they shared a soft, sweet kiss, after a while, they both pulled away, and looked into each others eyes. They both went back inside to meet up with the others. They traveled around the mall for a while, but stopped when a group of 4 girls walked up to them. They all knew who it was, "Karin, Ami, Tayuya, and Sylvia (Sylvia is the name of this girl who always cheats on her boyfriends at my school. I absolutely disapprove of her actions. She even came to my church just to go out with this one guy and cheated on him)," they all said.

"Sasuke-kun, I cant believe it, just 2 days ago you were wanting to go on a date, now your with HER!" asked Karin. Sakura was shocked, she looked up at Sasuke. Ami went to Naruto and started to flirt with him, in front of Hinata. "naruto-kun, whyd you leave me! Was it because of her!" she pointed a finger at Hinata who just gasped. Same with Tayuya and Shika, and Sylvia and Neji. All the girls felt heart broken. They huddled together. 'Whats going on? What do they want?' thought sakura.

Me: :O

Sakura: :'(

Sasuke: I would choose Sakura over Karin any day.

Sakura: : )

Me: I don't own Naruto


	3. lies, truth

Me: Now we get to see the shocking discovery of those boys and those…. Girls… gah!

Sakura: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Naruto at all!

Sasuke: *grown close to Sakura* But I own Sakura! *hugs her*

Sakura: *looks down and blushes*

"Sasuke-Kun, what happened?" asked Karin. Sasuke just stood, shocked at what they just said in front of their girls. I mean he just shared a special moment with Sakura, and now their relationship was ruined because of Karin and her whores!

"I don't know what your talking about!" he yelled.

"Well, those girls seem interested, so why don't we tell them? What do you say girls? Do you wanna know what were talking about?"

The girls didn't say anything, but they wanted to know. Sakura was the first to speak up.

"tell us…" She looked up to meet Sasuke' s gaze, his eyes widened, and he looked down.

"it was just the other day, and Sasuke and them were just begging to go out with us, and so we agreed, the next day we hung out and than they ditched us for some other girls from our class. We were upset, they said it was because we "cheated" on them for someone else, but we never did, we were heartbroken, its so sad. We didn't want it to happen to you girls, which is why we came over here, to know why they did that to us, and to prevent it from happening to you." She lied. But the girls believed her, even Sakura did. They all turned to the guys. Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I cant believe you would do that… I thought that maybe…. We could…" she didn't finish, tears fell down and she ran to hug Hinata, who looked at Naruto, he just didn't say anything, he had a guilty look on his face. She cried too, hugging Ino back. Tenten looked at Neji. "Neji, I honestly thought you were different…" she just turned to hug the other girls. Karin smirked behind Sakura' s back, their plan was working perfectly. Sakura was starring at Sasuke. "All those things you told me… were lies…"

_They looked into each others eyes._

"_I love you Sakura…"_

"_You do?"_

"_more than anything else… I wish I had noticed that I was to be with you in the first place… I love you so much… don't leave me…."_

"I wont leave you… Cause I love you too Sasuke"

_They leaned in to kiss again._

Sakura could feel tears… her parents are dead, she has a big forehead… and now… the guy she fell in love with… is a dirty liar… and a cheater… her tears fell over her cheeks…he reached out for her, she stepped back.

"Don't come near me!" she screamed, tears falling, "just save it for some other girl!" She turned to the other guys, "You were lucky! To actually get kind, trusting girls like us! But now, you've blown it!" she turned to Sasuke, "I hope your happy! Cause you've just ripped my heart out! Why don't you just take my arms and legs too!" The girls ran to her and held her, just letting her tell off Sasuke, they didn't stop her, the boys deserved it.

"Sakura, I love you, no one else! I promise! Karin' s lying! She just doesn't want you in the way!"

"YOU LIAR! I HEARD OF YOU BEFORE I EVEN CAME TO THIS SCHOOL! YOU'RE A PLAYBOY!"

"I USED TO BE! BUT NOT ANYMORE! I LOVE YOU!"

"WELL! I DON'T! AND IM LEAVING!" she turned around and started walking off.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT LEAVE ME!" she stopped, slowly, she turned around, "I thought when I said that, that you wouldn't hurt me, or leave me, but I guess now, your gonna lie to my face, and that hurts… Sasuke…" she turned back around, her friends behind her.

"NO! HINATA-CHAN! COME BACK!" cried out Naruto.

"let her go, it'll be fine, I mean, well try to tell them at school." Said Sasuke, they turned, Karins group following. They turned around. "DON'T FOLLOW US! YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE KARIN! A SLUT! A WHORE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT SAKURA IS! SHES SOMEONE ID CHOOSE OVER YOU ANYDAY! CAUSE SHES KIND AND CARING! AND YOUR JEALOUS!" yelled Sasuke, and walked away.

Me: :O

Sakura: : (

Sasuke: Im gonna kill Karin. I don't care if shes a girl.


	4. truth revealed, Innocence

Me: Welcome to the 4th chapter of my Sasusaku story.

Sakura: She does not own Naruto.

Me: There will be usage of Facebook on here too, which I do not own.

Sasuke: oh, I see where this is going.

Me: no you don't.

Sakura: Anyway, here is the 4th Chapter. Enjoy! : )

SAKURAS POV

I had dropped all the other girls off at their houses. Went I got home I couldn't help but cry even more. He was my first love, and he left me heart broken. Well, I don't care anymore. I'll just get on facebook and let it clear my mind. I got onto my laptop and typed in Cherry_blossom_ in the email box. Than typed in cherry in the password box. (A/N: THIS IS NOT A REAL FACEBOOK ACCOUNT! IF YOU TRY THIS YOU ARE GAY!) She got on and noticed she had a message from Hinata.

From: Hinata Hyuuga  
To: Sakura Haruno  
Subject: Boys  
Message: "Hey Sakura, even though it hurts me to say this, what if Karin was lying and the boys are really innocent? I mean, Karin did like Sasuke for a long time and Sasuke doesn't like any of his FANGIRLS, isn't it weird how she said HE came up to HER and asked her out, I mean I don't know, but if he did, I don't think he would do it on his own, maybe he lost a bet or something. Write back! –Hinata"

I clicked reply and typed, "Yeah, that is kinda strange, maybe, it depends if he gets on or not in order for me to talk to him about it. I don't know, I guess I was just in love for the very first time." I clicked send, and then something popped up on my screen. It was the chat log, and it was a message from Sasuke.

"_Hey, you gonna listen to my side of the story or what?"_

"**Go ahead. Enlighten me with more of your lies."**

"_First off, I HATE KARIN, second, I lost a bet with Kiba, and so he said I was gonna have to ask Karin out on a date. Knowing how annoying she is, I didn't want to get glomped or anything so I brought Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji with me. And so Kiba said I ABSOLUTLEY have to go on this date, so they said we would meet them all up at the mall. We got there and they were flirting with other guys. That's when they saw us and we left. We bumped into some girls who were from a different side of town and they wanted to know where Aeropostile was. So we lead them to the store, they left, we went back, and than Karin and them starting yelling at us for ditching them. I said "we didn't ditch you, you left us for some guys and we helped those girls who were from another town try finding a store" but she thought we were lying. She is TOTALLY obsessed with me and I do not LOVE her, I HATE her. ; ) fyi, I still love you."_

"**wow, that seems truthful, unlike Karin and her lies. Let me copy and paste this into a message to send to the other girls. That way they know the truth. : ) I love you too…. But if you make me cry again ill hurt you so bad your not gonna be able to see me without me givin you another beating."**

"_haha ok babe."_

So I sent the previous message to Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, telling them everything was cool. Than I went back to talking to Sasuke.

"**Ok, Sakura Uchiha is back."**

"_Oh my, is Sakura Haruno flirting with me over facebook? I didn't know I was that attractive even over facebook!"_

"**Do you know your FANGIRLS have a group on facebook too? Its called "Kawaii! Sasuke-Kun is sooo cute!"**

"_yes I did, did you know Karin started one called "Sakura is stealing our Sasuke-Kun away from us! Lets stop her!" and it has 2,000 fans?" _(A/N: Again, this is all fake, don't go looking this up)

"**um… no… no I did not. But that doesn't stop us now does Sa-su-ke-kun!"**

"_Damn Straight"_

"**SASUKE! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OR ILL WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP!"**

"_okay, okay, sorry babe just chill. Or I'll sneak into your house and do naughty things to you. ; )"_

"**Sasuke Uchiha, if you come into my house I better know it, AND YOU BETTER NOT DO NAUGHTY THINGS T O ME!"**

"_I'm just kidding, sheesh Sakura-Chan, have a heart._

"**Well, im getting off, see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!"**

"_bye, love you : ) 3"_

"**Love you too"**

I clicked log off and put my headphones in my ears. Avril Lavigne, Innocence plays.

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I felt my eyelids close and I feel asleep. Soon, I didn't feel a thing, only the sweet memories of me and my beloved Sasuke-Kun… God has a place for us, and soon, I'll be the next Uchiha Sakura. That made me feel good, having two children, it made me happy inside knowing that some day, me and Sasuke would be a family.

Sasuke&Sakura: HAPPY ENDING!

Me: ^^ Yay!

Sakura: So Sasuke, does this mean you love me now?

Sasuke: Of course! If I didn't love you I wouldn't have run after you every time you cried!

Sakura: Oh, that makes sense.

Me: I DO NOT OWN AVRIL LAVIGNE! OR INNOCENCE! :D


End file.
